


《伊斯米尼的婊子》part.4

by KoscheisNeedle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheisNeedle/pseuds/KoscheisNeedle
Summary: 存档用
Kudos: 2





	《伊斯米尼的婊子》part.4

**Author's Note:**

> 存档用

“来，请你喝这个，再跟我讲讲你和她的故事吧。”

人鱼尤妮丝（Eunice），伊索特战争期间结交的友人，向她扔去一听易拉罐。

易拉罐里是不会凝固的仿造人类鲜血，罐身印的是伊斯米尼家纹——一轮被藤蔓缠绕的下弦月。

伊索特下意识地接住这飞来的东西，并没有和对方计较的心思，只是拉开罐子，仰头大口地喝着。极其平淡以至于无趣的味道在嘴里蔓延开来，无论是刚出工厂的、还是放了一年的，仿造血液始终都是那个味道。不过这样也好，反正伊索特尝遍了人间的美食都打不起精神，也一如既往的分辨不出各式血液的滋味。

战争结束之后，伊索特变得更加沉默，她只是坐在妓院楼上的阳台，在整个桌面摆满了苦艾酒，一口口喝着。实在是饿了，就花钱向人买血，日子一长，似乎连去采购都嫌烦了一样，她就凭借着战争期间积累整理的血液研究资料还有伊斯米尼家族的财富，投资创立了一家工厂，专门制造面向吸血鬼的仿造血液。

产品一经面世虽然收到不少同族的抨击，恶评大多集中在口感不好一类的地方，不过鲜血罐的销量仍旧持续走高，在医院发现这甚至可以直接注射入某些特定血型人群的身体后，血液罐生意更是蒸蒸日上，利润相当可观。人们对她的称呼逐渐从“伊斯米尼家的吸血鬼”、“日行者”，变成了更广为人知的俗名，“血老板”。

即便如此，伊索特还是连话都不爱多说几句，仍旧是一天到晚呆在妓院里，在一百五十年的时候甚至直接出钱给妓院加了一层，独享一片可以俯视街道的空间。阳台上有个小椅子是给尤妮丝的，而她身旁的那张椅子谁也不能坐。

“吃人嘴短，你这意思是可以继续说了？”尤妮丝看到伊索特在喝干最后一滴又把整个罐子在手心捏成一块后，再度开口，“女巫集会之后的事。”

“……你不是都听过了吗。”

“这你不懂了吧，世上有什么比恋爱更美好的事情吗？而且是吸血鬼和女巫诶，跨越种族的爱！就像我们人鱼和人类一样，这故事我才听不腻。”

人鱼一族和传说中差别其实并不大，他们一族都是天生的恋爱脑，这也导致关于他们的故事大多与爱情相关，如今的尤妮丝正扑闪扑闪地眨着她的眼睛，一脸期待地看着伊索特，想第无数次听她们之间的故事。

“…她教会了我各式魔法，最重要的是伊斯米尼家族的脑内图书馆——就像海洋一样，而那个魔法就是管道与水龙头，当我想获取什么知识的时候，拧开开关就好，能理解吗？”

“能。”

“最后她教了我寿命魔法…准确说，是计算剩余寿命的魔法。”

“你学这个有什么用，你是吸血鬼诶。”

“是，但是这魔法也能看到其他人的。”伊索特伸出手指看似随意地在空中挥了挥，一滩碎玻璃的影像凭空出现在了她们面前，“这是我的，看起来很奇怪是吧。因为我没灵魂，也没有理论寿命。”

她又将指向一旁站立的人类侍者，一个通体透明的沙漏取代了碎玻璃的位置，它周身没有什么图案，看起来相当质朴，此刻正安静地浮在空中，其中有细细的白沙，一粒粒地往下方洒落。

“看，这是正常的。”侍者还没来得及偷偷看上一眼，伊索特就取消了魔法，将幻象一扫而去，“沙漏里面的东西因人而异，有的是水银，有的是流动的火焰，她的是融化的黄金和血。不过这些不重要，重要的是，我发现她的沙漏上部分是破碎的，只有很少很少的东西盛放在里面……她寿命总量本身是七百二十年，她当时活了六十多年了，剩下的寿命只有四十年。”

“怎么会这样？”

“因为就算是女巫，杀死同族之人也要付出代价，她每杀一个族人，寿命就会减去三年——一年献给接走族人的家族恶魔，一年用来安抚愤怒的祖先，再向死者致歉，又是一年。”

“……然后呢？”

“没有然后，战争开始了，所有人都做自己该做的事，一些在现在不能被提起的事。”

伊索特瞥了一眼努力装出没在听的模样的侍者，继续说着。

“总之，她最后被恶魔接走了，”又顿了顿，“……我没能告诉她我的想法。”

“真怂。”

“你该闭嘴了。”

看来今天的伊索特心情格外不好，尤妮丝也撇撇嘴，不再和她搭话，一脸愤愤地把头转过去，嘟嘟囔囔的不知道在说什么。而伊索特也放开已经看不出原本罐子外形的铁皮，回想着自己是怎么招惹上这个话多得要死的祖宗的。

战争期间，她和伊斯米尼所在的营地背后有一块极其安静的海滩。当时的伊斯米尼时任拷问官一职，平时被她做了实验的倒霉俘虏的尸体连食尸鬼都不愿去吃，因此这儿成了个适合抛尸的好地方，在她庇护之下的自己也闲得没事可做，所以抛尸的工作便落到了自己头上，这人鱼就总是一听到自己声音就浮出水面，然后仔仔细细地去看每个人的脸。

据她说法是也许会有一见钟情的家伙。

这样的日子持续了七八年，当伊索特某一天实在忍不下去，告知她这些人都死得不能再死，又碍于剩下的神圣力量绝无变为怪物复活的可能之后，尤妮丝也只是撇撇嘴，转头跳回海里，不再出现。

下一次见面是在战争之后了，自家工厂的抽水机从河流里抽出了一条人鱼，前去查看骚动的伊索特还没走到跟前就被视力极好的尤妮丝认了出来，她兴奋地向伊索特招手，并且表达了留在人类城市的念头。

和小孩子的童话书记载的不一样，尤妮丝得到双腿和人类生活不用付出任何代价，想在这个中立城市生活很简单，她只要跑到非人物种管理局的户籍科那儿做个登记就好。这儿的治安也算安稳，物价也不是很高，各个种族之间虽然依旧存有隔阂，但也不至于严重到发生暴力事件。

她拒绝了伊索特提供的工厂岗位，反而是拽着对方在街上逛了三天三夜，最后选择留在了伊索特喜欢呆着的妓院里。

说法还是一如既往的简单：能见更多的人，说不定就有命中注定的那个。

把一切交付给没有承诺的“感觉”是吗？

伊索特忽然羡慕起尤妮丝的简单来。

如果过去的自己在平时能更坦率一些，像尤妮丝那样直白地说出内心想法，不要去在意那些无聊的面子或尊严，甚至多去缠着她……现在自己的悔意是否会减轻一些？

她总是在撒谎，同样的，也对尤妮丝撒了谎。

其实伊斯米尼在阿兹带领下即将走进那团盛大的火焰时，她有转过头来看站着发愣的伊索特。二人对视了一眼，谁也没开口，阿兹来回看着她俩的样子，眨了眨眼，又笑着向伊索特招手。

“过来，背对我们，”随着伊索特迟疑地一步一挪地靠近，伊斯米尼在阿兹脸上看到了此生见过的最柔和的笑容，阿兹笑着，又向伊斯米尼说着，“拔掉她银桩吧，给她自由。”

伊斯米尼这才想起来她已经彻底把这码事给忘了，自己生命已然终结，现在再束缚伊索特也没有什么意义，她毫不犹豫地接受了阿兹的提案。但她刚伸出手，将银桩的细链缠在手上念动咒语时，伊索特却像是被火烫伤了一般急忙躲开。

“别拔掉它，”伊索特吸了一口气，双膝跪在地上，捧起伊斯米尼的双手，不住亲吻她的手背与指尖，声音有些颤抖，“请让我记住谁是我的主人，永远都记住。”

“不过我…”

“以爱见证，伊斯米尼永远是伊索特的主人。”

被打断的伊斯米尼有些糊涂，她不明白伊索特为什么说出了只有在献上祈祷与祝福时才会说的家族箴言，她还想追问，却被阿兹像铁爪一般的手捏住了下半张脸。

“一生都在为满足好奇心而不择手段地寻找答案，伊斯米尼，一个自私到极致的人。这是我给你的问题，”她强迫伊斯米尼看向在地上跪着，低垂着头，只是不断抖动肩膀的伊索特，“最后看她一眼，然后告诉我她在想什么，她想要什么。”

伊索特嗫嚅着无法成句的话语，伊斯米尼双目中的不解比起以往来得更加深重。房间中充斥的情绪混合成极其浓郁的悲伤，使得阿兹愉悦地大笑起来，她的笑声回响在整个空间里，盛大的火焰随之卷起焚风，房间中飞舞的纸张边角也开始燃烧。她裹挟着伊斯米尼进入那团火焰，消失在了地狱的尽头。

在伊索特回忆过去的时候，尤妮丝因为得到客人指名早已经迫不及待地赶了过去，伺候着她的人类侍者也一并离开了这里，房间再次变得空荡荡的，伊索特感觉无边的阴影再度笼罩在了自己心上。

妓院总是吵闹的，这也是她爱留在这儿的理由之一，把她的静默藏进人间的喧嚣里，虽然自己依旧格格不入，但是总比彻底的死寂好得多。

楼下的街上也热闹非凡，今天尤甚，有报童来回奔走着宣告有恶魔现身城市的消息，也有不少信教的民众走上街头，群情激奋地抗议。

他们太过吵闹，不过伊索特却并不嫌烦。

她从酒瓶旁的烟盒抽出一支细烟点燃，略探出身子望着楼下的人群，再用自己苍白纤细的手指把它送到嘴边轻吸一口，闷了许久后才缓缓吐了出来。隔着空气里的缭绕烟雾，她远远地看着这个奇怪的世界，这儿的神学与科学齐头并进共同发展，在似乎永不止歇的齿轮摩擦声中是人们做弥撒的声音，而城市的另一端是科研学院里导师们的讲课声。为了保持蒸汽机的运作，炉膛内的火焰永不熄灭，吞噬下源源不断送来的煤炭，排放出的烟尘浓郁笼罩了整片天空，其中又有无数热气球在穿行。

世界变成了这么有趣的模样，伊斯米尼应该会开心到眼睛发光吧。最近民间流通的各种科学仪器也越发多了起来，科研学院每个季度都会整理发布面向民众的期刊，而只要资助到一定程度，拿到内部刊物也轻而易举。

这是个美好的世界，她想，可是最应该看到这一切的人不在。

她没有再吸第二口烟，只是发呆，等到日薄西山才反应过来，扔掉指间早就熄灭的烟头，转身走到床上躺下。

在百年前、伊斯米尼离世后，伊索特在第一次梦到伊斯米尼之时，她就为自己施加了强力的精神弱化，为的只是在喝苦艾酒时能产生更为真实强力的幻觉。而总是陷在半梦半醒之间的伊索特到了今天已然忽视了白天或夜晚的界限，只是随心所欲，做自己想做的事。

吸血鬼的听觉很灵，她能听到远处小巷里老鼠的脚步声，自然也听得到楼下某个妓女发出的呻吟。妓女的声音矫揉造作，让她觉得耳朵生疼，于是她给房间布下了静谧法阵，又轻轻摇晃起床架，她的喘息急促，而又小心翼翼地锁在喉头，只有极其细微的“咕叽咕叽”的水声夹在其中。

这张床对她一人来说太大了，她只能堆起大量酒瓶与血液罐来填补空白。瓶罐摔倒在地上的声音听起来是那么遥远，身旁的床下陷的触感又如此真实，她睁开朦胧的眼睛，挂着厚重窗帘的室内本身就格外昏暗，但此刻的黑暗却让伊索特认为天不会再亮了一般。

而在这片黑暗之中，是一双紧盯着自己的发光的绿色眸子。

那双永远充斥了狂热与好奇的眼睛依旧灼灼燃烧着。

“嘿，小吸血鬼。”

二人面对面地侧躺着，距离极近，不过五六英寸。作为拥有夜视能力的吸血鬼的伊索特怎么可能认不出那张脸来，她反而欣喜地加快了手上动作，让床颤动得更加厉害。

“伊斯米尼…我的主人，我把我献给你。”

吸血鬼的时间观念极差，对于不恐惧太阳的伊索特来说，更是如此。从开始自慰到现在，她也不知道究竟过去了多久，她只知道自己又一次看到了美好的幻觉，重要的人正在注视自己。

想到这儿，她更加兴奋地抽动着自己的手指，也不再压抑声音，让自己的娇喘回荡在这个房间里，被法阵锁住，不至于溢散到外界。伊索特本想昂起头，又舍不得离开哪怕一秒的视线，于是依旧凝视着那双眼睛，床单上已经明显晕开了一大片水渍，越发清晰的水声和摇晃得越来越厉害的床都表明着伊索特现在正在向快乐进发。她蜷起身子，尽量让手指进得更深，而就在她再次达到顶点的时候，空气中那熟悉却又稍微不同的魔力波动使得由于高潮而依旧痉挛着的伊索特本能地动了起来。

全因幻觉里那双眼睛的主人开了口：

“把右手伸出来。”

伊索特的左手依旧搭在自己的乳房上，右手却只能乖乖地从腿间抽出，再递了出去，屋里只剩下肢体在床单上摩擦的声音，还有伊索特略微不满的闷声呜咽。 

“总是哭，”伊索特的嘴半张着，看起来湿润又柔软，她双颊泛着淡淡的红色，一双灰蓝色的眼睛里满是委屈。梦中的那个人握住伊索特伸到自己眼前的右手，含住两根手指，吸吮得啧啧有声，在清理的同时含糊不清地问她，“刚刚高潮几次了？”

“不是你，再多次也不够。”

“但你该好好睡一觉，”对方伸出滚烫的手抚摸着伊索特的头，轻柔地说着，“现在就睡觉……不要着急，我们还有时间。”

伊索特本来还想反驳，但一股让自己极为舒适的温柔魔力一丝一缕地沿着那只手流入了缺乏魔力的身体里，她疲乏地眨眨眼，数次之后再也睁不开来。她用最后的行动力握住那只手，像生怕对方消失了那样藏进自己怀里。


End file.
